Corazón de cristal
by danih-tah
Summary: Hinata, hundida en la tristeza, empieza a distorsionar la realidad y a no sentirse a gusto con su cuerpo. ¿Será capaz de salir de este trastorno alimenticio a tiempo?¿Encontrará al amor de su vida?KibaxHina


Corazón de cristalDanih_tah

_**Hi!! He aquí mi segundo intento de fic, espero que les guste, acepto toda clase de críticas, pero que sean CONSTRUCTIVAS no destructivas: D.**_

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Tengo ganas de brillar,_

_Y mi luz está apagada._

_No tenía a nadie a quien culpar,_

_Y nadie culpabilizaba_

_La ley_

**Acomplejada.**

El día estaba húmedo y el cielo amenazaba con soltar un aguacero de un momento a otro. La ruidosa alarma de su despertador sonó escandalosamente, sacándola de su tranquilidad. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, sin ganas de nada.

Después de tomar una ducha y vestirse, se paró frente a su espejo para peinar su cabello azul, liso y sedoso, que había crecido durante el último año.

No estaba contenta con ella. Su cuerpo no era el mismo de antes y, aunque nunca le gustó su aspecto físico, se sentía pasada de kilos. Por esa razón, usaba grandes polerones y pantalones anchos, para ocultar esos "rollitos" demás.

Este complejo la estaba volviendo más insegura que nunca. Todas las kunoichis que conocía eran delgadas, hermosas; y ella era tan… fofa.

Fue a tomar desayuno, antes de ir a su entrenamiento con su equipo. En la mesa estaban su padre, hermana y Neji.

-B-buenos días- dijo con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-Buenos días Hinata- sama- respondió indiferente Neji, pero al menos fue el único que se dignó a saludarla. Su padre y hermana mantuvieron silencio.

Le habían servido un tazón de leche con unas tostadas. Mucha grasa, demasiada. Toda esta se pegaría en sus caderas.

-No g-gracias, no t-engo hambre- se excusó para luego pararse de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?- la detuvo su padre- no puedes entrenar sin haber tomado desayuno.

-E-estaré bien- aseguró la muchacha.

-¡No estarás bien!- gruñó Hiashi perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía-No sé qué clase de jueguito será este, Hinata, pero hace días que te niegas a comer. Si sigues así, no rendirás como se debe, y volverás a fracasar en los exámenes Chunnin.

Era lo único que le importaba. Cada vez que pensaba en esto, se sentía pésimo, su padre estaba más preocupado de que surgiese como una shinobi que su salud. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-¡No llores como una débil! No soporto ver que eres tan frágil, Hinata. Es la última vez que te lo digo, tendrás que poner todo tu esfuerzo para que, a pesar de tu incompetencia, logres ser un chunnin de una vez por todas. ¿Me has oído? ¡Deja ya de llorar!- refunfuñó, zamarreándola.

Pero no había caso. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y, mientras más le gritaba su padre, más lloraba.

Neji observaba, sin inmutarse, la penosa escena, Hanabi miraba un poco preocupada. De todos modos, esto era habitual

-No hay caso contigo- dijo finalmente, al ver que era imposible acabar con el llanto de su hija; saliendo del comedor indignado.

-L-lamento esto- sollozó, disculpándose con Hanabi y Neji.

-No pasa nada hermana- afirmó su hermana levantándose de la mesa- gracias por la comida.

Neji se incorporó y se fue en silencio, dejando a Hinata completamente sola en la habitación. Ella cabizbaja, se fue sin decir nada.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento, Kurenai hizo que los chicos calentaran con un trote suave para luego seguir con una carrera veloz.

- Den todas las vueltas que puedan dar al campo de entrenamiento, si no pueden más deténganse- lo último, Hinata podría asegurar que se lo dijo a ella.

Comenzaron la carrera sin mayor dificultad pero, ya en la cuarta vuelta, Hinata empezó a decaer. Corriendo entre los árboles, apenas los podía distinguir y un mareo invadió su frágil cuerpo. Sus brazos y piernas ya no funcionaban en sincronización y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta terminar cayendo inconsciente.

-¡Hinata! – Exclamó Kiba al verla desplomarse.

Shino, en un rápido movimiento, alcanzó a Hinata antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmada Kurenai, que velozmente llegó hasta donde estaban los muchachos alertada por sus gritos.

-Se desmayó- respondió Kiba – Sólo íbamos en la cuarta vuelta, no entiendo porque se cansó tan pronto.

-Será mejor que la llevemos al hospital, no se ve muy bien.

En efecto, se veía muy mal. Su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos hinchados y marcados con grandes ojeras.

La muchacha abrió sus pálidos ojos, encontrándose con un ambiente totalmente distinto al que recordaba estar hace unos momentos. El blanco y pulcro techo le hacían suponer donde estaba. Se quiso incorporar para saber donde estaba pero una mano la detuvo.

-Debes descansar Hinata – le dijo una mujer.

Se giró para ver de quién se trataba. Tsunade estaba de pie junto a ella, llenando unos papeles sin hacer contacto visual.

-¿Por qué has dejado de comer?- le preguntó severamente.

-B-bueno y-yo…- titubeó avergonzada, girando los ojos y sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo.

-Tú nada. ¿Sabías que no se puede hacer esfuerzo físico sin haber comido? ¿Verdad?- la regañó secamente.

- E-esto…

-¿Hace cuanto que no comes bien? Se sincera por favor.

- Hace u-unos d-dos o t-tres días- admitió, poniéndose más roja.

Tsunade dio un largo suspiro y cambió su expresión de enfado a una de compresión.

-Hinata… ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tu padre está muy severo contigo?

-S-sí quiero d-decir no, c-creo que estoy p-pasada de p-peso.

La mujer la quedó mirando pasmada, luego, tomando las manos de Hinata, tomó un largo respiro y le dijo:

-Hinata, no estás pasada de peso. Eres muy bonita y estás perfecta tal cual eres. Si no me crees, puedes preguntárselo a cualquiera de tus amigos y te lo verificará. Además, dejar de comer no te ayuda en nada.

- G-gracias- le respondió agradecida por el cumplido, pero sin creérselo.

- Si no cambias de actitud, puedes caer en trastornos alimenticios como la anorexia o bulimia, y si llegase a pasar eso, será difícil ayudarte.

-E-entiendo.

Quería levantarse, decirle a Tsunade que estaba en perfectas condiciones y volver a sus labores. Pero estaba débil y muy agotada, sin mencionar que estaba llena de mangueras con suero.

En eso, entró su padre, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que esto iba a pasar, Hinata!¡Tú lo único que haces es provocar problemas y…!

-Es suficiente, Hiashi, por favor tendré que pedirle que se retire- le dijo estrictamente, conduciéndolo a la puerta.

-No puedo aceptar que me boté del hospital de este modo, ¡Tengo que hablar con mi hija!

-No puedo aceptar que le grite a uno de mis pacientes- replicó fieramente Tsunade- Hinata está delicada de salud y necesita descansar. Usted es uno de los principales causantes de esto.

-¿Yo?- dijo incrédulo- No puedo creer que una mujer tan arrogante como usted, haya sido nombrada Hokage- le dijo mirándola despectivamente- deberían saber que una mujer no sirve para…

-Váyase de una vez ¿Quiere?- dijo empujándolo fuera de la habitación.

La tarde pasó lenta y aburrida, no podía conciliar el sueño. Según le habían dicho, tenía que pasar la noche ahí, supuestamente para observarla, pero estaba convencida de que Tsunade la dejó ahí para evitarle un disgusto con su padre al volver a casa.

-Hinata- dijo una voz familiar entrando por la puerta de su habitación ¿Estás mejor?

Shino y Kiba venían para ver como se encontraba, trayendo un enorme ramo de flores.

-G-gracias, n-no tenían p-porque…

-No es molestia, son flores hermosas para otra flor aún más bella - le dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Estaba muy agradecida del gesto que habían tenido sus compañeros de equipo. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor, mucho más animada.

-Prométenos que no volveras a dejar de comer- le pidió Shino.

- S-se los p-prometo.

Poco duró esa promesa. Se encontraba ahora abrazada a un inodoro, botando el poco almuerzo que había consumido. Neji la había obligado a comerse una grasosa y calorífica hamburguesa, según él "Para que recuperes tus energías"

¿Qué tenía que meterse él en su vida? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que pasara con ella? Sin embargo, la había prácticamente obligado a engullir la la comió rápidamente, sintiendo que con cada bocado se iba su angustia. Más después de terminar, sintió culpabilidad y gran urgencia por eliminar esa basura de su organismo, antes de que la grasa se fijara en su abdomen.

-Hinata ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Neji, golpeando la puerta del baño.

No hubo respuesta. La chica estaba totalmente muda e intentó ignorar la voz de su primo.

-¿Estás ahí?

Más silencio como contestación.

-Voy a entrar – advirtió, y al no tener respuesta, abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose a Hinata desmoronada junto al retrete, con la vista perdida en la nada sin siquiera notar que él había entrado.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

La muchacha, disimuladamente, tiró de la cadena para que Neji no alcanzara a ver la hamburguesa que hace unos minutos se había comido.

-S-sólo estaba u-un p-poco triste- musitó, saliendo apresuradamente del baño.

Neji, no quedó para nada convencido con esa excusa tan pobre, algo estaba mal.

Había vuelto hace una semana del hospital, y aunque retrasaron su vuelta a casa, no se salvó de la reprimenda de su padre. La descalificó y humilló como siempre, derribando su estado de ánimo nuevamente, a los niveles más bajos.

Estaba en su día libre y trataba de evitar lo más que podía a su furioso padre, a su hermana que la miraba con lástima y a su primo que la seguía insistentemente por toda la casa, como si estuviese vigilándola.

-¿P-por q-qué me sigues?- preguntó finalmente Hinata.

-No te sigo, ¿Es que acaso no puedo pasearme por la casa sin tener que estar siguiéndote?- le dijo irónicamente.

-Hmp- masculló sin tragarse esa explicación; era demasiado evidente que la seguía.

Esto le estaba molestando mucho, pues sentía que carecía de privacidad. Se armó de valor y enfrentó a Neji:

-B-bueno la c-casa es lo suficientemente g-grande y puedes p-pasearte por otro l-lado- gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

-Me gusta pasearme por aquí- contestó Neji.

Al ver que Hinata enmudeció, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-¿No tienes nada más que decir? Entonces sigo deambulando por aquí.

Hinata le dedicó una mirada de molestia. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, algo poco habitual en ella, mas necesitaba estar con ella misma, sólo ella y su sufrimiento.

-¿Por qué me ves así? Tú nunca te enojas- le dijo con sorpresa en su voz.

-Es que a-acaso no p-puedo e-enojarme…

Neji tapo su boca con su fuerte y pálida mano.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo?

- ¿Y de qué va esto?- interrogó incrédula la muchacha.

Neji dio un respingo, le había costado mucho pedírselo y no deseaba dar explicaciones.

-Te veo muy desanimada, quizá un paseo te haga bien- aseveró.

Después de una discusión algo larga, Hinata resolvió ir con su primo a pasear, a algún lugar indeterminado.

-¿A dónde vamos Nii-san?

-Al centro comercial- le dijo indiferentemente.

-P-pero a ti no t-te gustan esos lugares- dijo recordando lo poco que disfrutaba el muchacho en ese tipo de sitios.

Neji suspiró algo molesto y no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Neji llevó a Hinata a una tienda de ropa y le pidió que eligiera algo.

-Pero Nii-san

-Elige lo que quieras Hinata- Sama.

-Pero…

Como siempre, su primo la forzó a elegir algo de ropa nueva. Nada de lo que él le pasó para que se probara le gustó. Todo era muy ajustado… pero para hacerlo feliz, o más bien dicho para no hacerlo enfadar más, se compró una playera negra con un corazón azul dibujado en ella que decía "I'm Here, Notice me" Aunque sabía que nunca la usaría le pareció muy bonita.

Luego, y para mala suerte de ella, él la llevó a tomar helados. Kilos de azúcar entraron en su organismo y sintió la prisa de evacuar eso.

-V-voy al b-baño y vuelvo Nii- san.

Neji asintió en señal de respuesta.

Entró a uno de los sanitarios y cerró fuertemente la puerta tras ella, y sacó su cepillo de dientes de uno de sus bolsillos. Con la parte trasera se indujo vómito, introduciendo con fuerza el objeto, tocando el final de su lengua produciéndole espasmos y finalmente evacuando el helado mezclado con jugos gástricos.

Cuando hubo terminado se largo a llorar amargamente, ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Sentía la necesidad de botar cualquier cosa que ella considerase que la engordaría. Aparte de estar botando comida, sentía que botaba todas sus penas, inseguridades y temores. Pero volvían casi al instante.

Salió del baño, como si nada para encontrarse con su primo.

-¿V-vamos?

Y volvió a su casa, al infierno en vida donde estaba condenada.


End file.
